A letter from me to you
by staringintoinfinity
Summary: Pen pals are great, but what happens when you find out who they really are? Would it affect everything, good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

**hiiiiiii. **

**this is my 3rd story, hope you guys would enjoy it. :)**

**I have been having a major writers block on 'Singing from the heart' and even though I just recently put up a new chapter, writers block might come back so I'm sorry for the inconvenience :((  
><strong>

**pleeaaaase, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ethan,<em>

_It's me, Ashlie. How are you? Hey, listen to this. I've been reading your past letters and it made me realize.. We've been mailing each other for a long time, huh? It also made me realize, that I know so much about you, except for two simple things. One, your real name, and two what you look like. Okay, I'm not gonna say that I blame you cause I haven't revealed that kind of information either. Still, it would be nice to know you in person. It's been two years since the first time we communicated. I'm really happy. I have someone to open up to, even though I haven't seen you. I would love to go over there with my sisters, since you know, their pen pals are over in your area. But I bet the Professor wouldn't allow it, and plus, we have a lot of school work to be done. High school is pretty hectic. But, of course you'd know, I mean, we are the same age. Anyway, this is where I end. I still have a lot to do. Sorry if I ended it so soon. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Ashlie._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kyle,<em>

_Hey! Domi here. Hows it going? Haven't heard from you lately. I'm sorry if I haven't been sending letters. With school work and art projects piling up, I just didn't have the time. But now I finished my homework early and I'm halfway done with this new sculpture Ive been making recently. So, now is the perfect time for me to start writing. I hope you could visit here in Townsville, didn't you say that you lived here once? Anyway, I'd be glad to show you my art stuff. Which reminds me, you don't know my real name, do you? Well, that's something I have to tell you personally. And, I don't know yours either. But, one day, I know that we'll see each other. Hey, speaking about pen pals.. my sisters pen pals are your brothers right? I still can't believe it! That is such a coincidence. But they don't know it I bet. Oh well, too bad for them. But enough about what goes on here. What's happening there in California recently? Are you excited for summer? I heard the beaches there are awesome. Oh shoot! I almost forgot I need to make dinner! Hope to hear from you! Bye!_

_Love,_

_Domi._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zack,<em>

_Yo. It's been a while. Things doing good? I guess you could say things are pretty boring here.. until I won a soccer tournament! Ha! You said I couldn't do it! Well, in your face! I wish I could see the look on your face right now. Yes, victory _is _sweet. But the lame part is that one of the girls totally cheated! She bribed the coach! Ugh! I swear I could just tear her to pieces. But can't since my sister says 'we have to be responsible' and blah blah blah. Hearing her nag gets a person really hungry sometimes. Your brother is like that too, right? Man, I swear if the ever met, they'd be perfect for each other. Which reminds me.. What the heck do you look like? And what's your real name? Have I seen you before when you lived here? Woah, okay. To much questions. I haven't told you my name yet or what I even look like anyway so it's no big deal. But still.. Are you planning on coming here over the summer? I wanna show some cool tricks I can do with a soccer ball! Hey, if you ever come by, let's have a soccer match, 'kay? _

_Your awesome pen pal,_

_Toni._

* * *

><p><strong>confused?<strong>

**i bet you can tell which powerpuff is which so..**

**please, review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo!**

**second chapter is up!**

** okay, so the second (this one) and third (next one) chapters are gonna be a little short, but the fourth is gonna be long..ish.. :D**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

"Hey, get up we're moving back to Townsville." I said as I stepped in the living room.

"We're moving back? Why?" Boomer asked. He turned his head away from the TV.

"Is it because of _that_?" Butch asked, his attention not leaving the TV. He was lying down on the couch while Boomer sat in the bean bag.

"Because of what?" Boomer asked, dumb founded.

"His pen pal, idiot."

"You mean Ashlie?"

"Yeah, I don't think that's her real name though."

"It isn't." I said.

"Then what _is _her real name?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell me."

"Too bad for you."

"Do you even know what yours is?" Boomer asked.

"Nope."

"Anyway," I began. "We're moving back to Townsville. Period. Now get up and pack."

"You never told us why we're moving back." Boomer said.

"Okay, look, the reason we're going back is because of that okay? Simple enough. Plus, I know you wanna see you pen pals too."

Silence. What the hell, were they ignoring me?

"Dude!"

"What?" Boomer and Butch turned to me.

"Alright, you wanna know something else? We have scholarships from Townsville."

"What?" Butch said.

"You got one in sports, Boomer in music, and me in academics. All you gotta do is do good and we get a school year."

"Why do we need scholarships? We got money, we can pay."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Do you even know what a scholarship is?"

"It's something they offer so that you would get in the school for free, only if you do good." Boomer answered.

"Very good! You get a star!" Butch said sarcastically.

I shook my head. "Do you guys know how much money we can save if we have 4 years of free tuition? And maybe even a few years of college?"

"No." Butch said.

"Well, I don't either. All I know is we'll be stinkin rich."

"I like how you think."

"So, when do we leave?" Boomer asked.

"Tomorrow."

"What!" Butch said. "When did you get the tickets?"

I smirked. "You see, there was a coincidence, when the head of the high school in Townsville sent us scholarships, I found these in Boomer's letter, you know, the one 'Domi' sent." I held up three plane tickets.

"What the! You went through my stuff! Not cool, dude!"

"It's your fault for leaving your stuff everywhere."

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But should we really be leaving now? I mean, it's like the middle of the semester."

"If you want free stuff then yeah."

"Free stuff?" Butch asked.

"They'll pay for our books and lunch."

"Sweet! Let's move, don't wanna be late on our first day!" Butch immediately got up and headed to his room.

"As long as free food is up, I'm so going." Boomer got up too and headed for his room.

"Wow. I should've mentioned free food first."

Townsville tomorrow. I can't wait to see what Ashlie looks like. Hell I can't wait to even know her name. Well, we wouldn't start school tomorrow since tomorrow is a Saturday. I guess Boomer and Butch forgot. And then there's another problem. PowerPuff Girls. You see, we haven't really gone into good terms.

Yeah sure, we made a truce, but it didn't seem like it. I mean, how can we forget all the times when we fought? When we had the urge to destroy each other? I'm sure Blossom's got a grudge against up until now.

Wait, did I just mention Blossom? Her name instead of a lame nickname? Agh what the hell. Nevermind. I guess things in Townsville would get pretty interesting now that **the boys are in town**. (- A/N: name of an epi :))

* * *

><p>Blossoms POV<p>

"Are you girls sure you haven't seen them?" That would be like, the twenty-third girl who asked about them.

I sighed. "No, Trish, we haven't seen them. They've been gone for 5 years."

"Yeah, you think we'd keep in touch with them?" Buttercup said.

"Well, you guys did make a truce right?"

"Yeah."

"So..."

"Sorry, Trish, we just haven't heard from them." Bubbles said.

"You really sure? Maybe not around in Townsville but on your like, family trips?" My sisters and I nodded our heads. "Too bad.. My cousin told me that she saw them, and guess what!"

"What?" My sisters and I said in unison/

"They're hot!" We slightly blush, remembering our history. Remembering how we had to defeat them the _first _time.

"Ridiculous." I said.

"That's crazy, Trish." Buttercup said.

"You must be out of your mind." Bubbles said.

Trish giggled. "Oh well, guess we'll never see them. See you girls!" She said as she walked away.

"I swear, if one more girls asks about them I'm gonna freak!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Calm down, Buttercup."

"Hey girls." Robin said as she appeared in front of us.

"Oh, hey Robin." I said.

"So, have you girls heard from them?"

"Oh Robin! Not you too!" Bubbles said.

Robin laughed. "Calm down, I'm not asking cause I'm interested in them, I'm simply asking out of curiosity."

"Well, no we haven't. And I don't think we should." I said.

"Oh, alright. See you girls on Monday!"

"See you!" We called out.

"What's with the girls? Ever since we entered high school, everyone is asking about them." Bubbles said.

"Well, clearly most of the girls haven't been with us since kindergarten. So, I guess they'd want to know something." I said.

"Yeah, but why ask us?"

"Dummy! We're there counterparts! Who's a better person to ask than us!" Buttercup said.

"Well no need to yell." Bubbles said. Buttercup stuck her tongue out.

I laughed. "Come on, let's go home. It's pizza night."

"Yeah! Pizza!" They both shouted.

We arrived home and ate dinner around 7. We talked until the Professor realized that he needed to work on something. He politely excused himself, said goodnight in advance and headed down to his lab.

After cleaning up, my sisters and I went into our separate rooms. I sat on my bed, with a bunch of homework everywhere. I decided to work on Math tomorrow, since it's 9 and I don't wanna spend the rest of the night studying.

I sleep late when it's Friday. Buttercup and Bubbles too. But how we spend it is completely different. Buttercup stays up making new songs on her guitar, or she plays video games. Bubbles tries to come up with new designs to achieve her dream of becoming a designer or she just reads magazines. I stay up by writing stories or reading Shakespeare. We usually sleep at around 2? I'm not so sure. I don't keep track of time.

But you know whats been bothering me lately? It's _them. _Mostly my counterpart. I wonder what they're doing, if they're still committing crimes, or if they'll ever come back. We made a truce, okay, but that doesn't change the fact that they tried to destroy us. And what would happen when they come back? Will it be awkward or will we be friends or what?

I sighed. _I guess we'll never know._

* * *

><p><strong>so, what'cha think?<strong>

**i know it took long but i was coming up with the next few chapters (this one, the next one, and the one after that) so that would make 4 chapters.**

**i thought that since school would start already, i'm gonna think in advance so that when i get online, it's instant updating for me :D**

**please, review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter up! :)**

**sorry if i haven't updated my two other stories, i don't have any ideas at the moment except for this story :(**

**but i'll try and update before the weekend is over. :D**

**please, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

I wonder what's up with them. They've been gone for five years and I haven't seen them ever since. That's suppose to be a good thing right? But something inside me feels.. empty..

Maybe it's because I got so use to fighting Boomer a lot. And I'm just not use to not seeing him yet. But still..

It's not like I _like _Boomer. It's just that, he's my counterpart and, well, it's like a lost a piece of me inside. I feel like we have this strange connection, but, I don't know. Maybe I just miss fighting him. Or maybe.. maybe I just miss _him. _

I tried to get my mind off of him back when they suddenly disappeared. We were ten and a little mature. I tried doing things like art and music. I love them. But I mostly excel in art than in music. I'm not bad in music, it's just that, I focus way more on art. And that's when I found the love for sculpturing, painting, and drawing_, _mostly painting.

Then, when my sisters and I turned thirteen, Blossom saw this article in the newspaper about some pen pals. I thought this was a great idea of get my mind off, you know. Coincidentally, mine and my sisters pen pals all have the same address. And what's even more of a coincidence, is that they're brothers. Sometimes, when I've totally lost it, I think that the person I'm writing to is Boomer instead of 'Kyle'.

Speaking about 'Kyle', he and his brothers used to live here. I secretly gave him three plane tickets for him to come over. They didn't cost much. There was this big promo thing and I got lucky. I wonder if he would come.._  
><em>

It's Saturday and my sisters and I decided to go to the park. We usually come here on Saturdays. Just to you know, clear our minds off school and stress. It suddenly came to a topic of _them. _

"What do you think they're up to?" I asked.

"Huh? Who?" Buttercup said.

"You know, _them._"

"The RowdyRuff Boys?" Blossom said.

"Yeah, not that I'm interested, I'm just.. wondering."

"Probably up to no good."

"But don't you wonder if they, umm.. changed? Like, not doing anymore evil stuff?"

"Them? _Not _evil? You've got to be kidding me."

"C'mon leader girl, even I hate to admit it but a lot can happen in 5 years." Buttercup said.

"Well, we'll never know now will we?"

"No.." I said.

We sat on the park bench, eating ice cream that we bought a while ago. We were talking about how school has been recently, and how freshman year seems to be a blast. Then from the corner of my eye, I _saw _a hint of blonde hair. And that blonde hair looked familiar. _Too _familiar.

I wanted to go over there and check, just to be sure. Lucky for me, there was an art store and a music store nearby. That would be the perfect excuse to go over there, even just for a little while, and plus, I need some new materials.

"Hey, I'm gonna go over there for a while." I pointed to the music store across the street. They nodded and waved my their hand, gesturing me to leave.

I rushed over quickly, and went in the art store. There many shelves with a lot of supplies on them. It was hard to see through the shelves. I made my way through the shelves and found myself at the cash register. _He's not here. _I thought. I quickly went out and quickly headed to the music store.

It was just like the art store, shelves everywhere with cd's on them. And as I headed to the very end of on shelf, I heard a voice nearby,

"How much is this?"

"Five dollars and fifty cents."

"Alright, here." I heard the sound of the cash register beeping and a _ding! _at the end.

"Thank you and come again!"

"Yeah, no problem."

I quickly tiptoed to the other end, near the door, and peeked through the corner. I saw the door open and that blonde haired boy leaving.

_No way.. it can't be.. can it? Of course it can't. They've been gone for 5 years. _I thought. _I've definitely lost it._

I kept thinking what it's like for them or what would happen if they moved back. Will they try to befriend us? Or will they continue the past? So many questions, but no answers.

And I don't think I'll be getting them soon enough.

* * *

><p>Boomers POV<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna look around town." I said. We just finished unpacking and arranging most of our stuff. Well, except for my personal stuff anyway.

"What about your stuff?" Brick asked.

"I'll do it later."

"Well, okay."

"Hey! Where you going?" Butch called from the kitchen.

"Out!"

"Can you buy me some things?"

"Like?"

"Some bag of chips and the new Linkin Park cd!"

"Fine!"

I went out of the house and walked. I didn't want to fly. Not yet. I don't want the whole town to panic, knowing that the cause of destruction is back. I'm gonna lay a low profile right now. I don't wanna be seen. Especially not by the PowerPuff Girls. And most especially, not by Bubbles.

There's nothing wrong with them. We're all okay, but not exactly on speaking or buddy-buddy terms. It's like we're still enemies. We're just not fighting, that's all.

We suddenly decided to get out of town once we made a truce with the girls. I don't know why, it's just seemed right that time. Now, it's like I lost something inside of me, and I don't know what.

It can't be because of Bubbles. Or, well, maybe it is. She's my counterpart, and it's like she's.. part of me somehow. I don't know, I did do other things though. I got myself into music. I started playing the guitar and I'm quite good at it.

Then when we were thirteen, Brick told us something about getting pen pals. Butch thought it was lame, I thought it was interesting. But after two years, Butch seemed to like his pen pal. She doesn't seem like the girly type. She enjoys a lot of things that Butch enjoys too.

My pen pal wasn't all that girly, she had a fun side too. But what struck me the most was he love for art. And considering most girls, they wouldn't want their "precious manicure" to get all ruin by paint or some clay. I asked her about that and she said she didn't care at all. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty. That is what I like.

The weird thing is, I'm starting to think she's Bubbles. Crazy, I know. I think I've gone crazy too.

Anyway, I stopped to realize where I'm going. I'm in front of what seemed like the park, and I'm standing in front of the music store. Before I went in though, I got a glimpse of baby blue eyes looking this way. I shook my head and shrugged it off. It could've been anyone's eyes. But, I feel like I've seen those eyes before, a lot.

As I stepped inside my jaw dropped. There were a lot of cd's for a small shop. I'm gonna have a hard time looking for Butch's cd.I went through several of shelves, looking for the letter L. I thought my trouble would end, but no, when I saw the letter L, I just realized that I had more trouble. There were like, 35 cd's for letter L.

When I finally saw Linkin Park, I grabbed it and headed for the cashier. I asked how much and he said it was five dollars and something. I gave him the money and headed for the door.

"Thank you and come again!"

"Yeah, no problem."

As I opened that door, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me, I shrugged it off. But hell I was curios, so when I turned, I glanced around the corner and saw the same blue eyes I saw just a moment ago. And what's surprising is, I saw blonde hair draping over her shoulder.

_Bubbles? _I thought. _No, it can't. Man, I've done it. I'm insane._

You know what's weird? I actually wanted that girl, that girl with the blue eyes and blonde hair, to be Bubbles._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**RUFF AND PUFF MEET! O: **

* * *

><p>Buttercups POV<p>

Why is _every _girl so obsessed about them? I don't get it. What's so special about them that makes girls go gaga? Why only now? Ugh. I'm not getting anywhere with these questions.

"Buttercup? You alright?" Bubbles asked.

I didn't realize that I spaced out and that my spoon was hanging by my mouth. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You sure? You've been spacing out a lot recently." Blossom said.

Great. Don't tell me I'm being one of them too. "It's nothing, really."

"Well, alright."

After eating breakfast, we got up and flew to school. I admitted that I was thinking about _them. _Not cause I'm interested, but, like my sisters, out of curiosity.

We arrived at school, and I expected we'd get attacked by a bunch of girls again, asking about the guys. Instead, when we arrived, the girls were paying attention to something else. A wide crowd of girls were hovering over one another. Trying to look at the center of attention.

"What's going on?" Blossom asked. A girl turned around and her eyes beamed with happiness.

"Hey! It's the girls!" she shouted.

Shit. Now half of the crowd went to us.

"Have you seen them?"

"I told you they'd come!"

"Oh my gosh they are so hot!"

Girls randomly telling us stuff like this. My sisters and I were nearly squished to the doors, so I decided to push through the crowd. They did the same. When we made it through the other end of the crowd we sighed in relief.

"What were they talking about?" Bubbles asked

"Hell would I know!" We turned around and saw the girls coming towards us. We started backing away. Trying to push them slowly away. And you know what? we were walking backwards. BACKWARDS! We kept prying them to stop, but they didn't. Until we hit someone. Back to back. They must be the guys everyone's talking about.

But then suddenly the noise stopped. They all gasped and went all bug-eyed.

"Oh, we're sorry if we bumped into..." Bubbles began. We turned around at the same time and saw _them. _In front of us.

I glared at Butch. But his reaction wasn't exactly what I was expecting for. He didn't glare like I thought he would. He just stared. Right into my eyes. I looked at my sisters who nodded at me. Signaling us to leave. I gave one last frown at Butch and brushed past him. My sisters did the same.

The halls were quiet. When my sisters and I were out of their range, we talked.

"What.. Why.. Why are they here?" Bubbles asked.

"Who knows. Probably out to start trouble again."

"Let's just let them be." Blossom said.

"What? Why?"

"Well, they aren't doing anything. Yet."

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's get to our first class." Bubbles said. Blossom and I nodded and we walked to our first class. We arrived just in time when the bell rang. We went to our seats and got our books out.

The teacher came in and announced that we would be having a new student today. I expected for the worse. And the worse expected me. He came in an introduced himself. Girls were going all googly eyed over him. The teacher pointed to a seat beside me and told him that he would be sitting there. He looked for the seat and his eyes landed on me.

He nodded and walked over, ignoring the swoons of the many girls he passed by. It's like he didn't even knew they existed. He sat down and kept staring at me. I gave a frown and looked away. I looked over to my left and saw my sisters giving me a worried look. I shook my head, telling them that I could handle this.

Today, is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Butch's POV<p>

"Dude, they aren't talking to us." Boomer said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Anyway, what's with if they talk to us or not?" Brick asked.

"Nothing. I just thought they'd be like, 'what are you doing here? why the hell did come back?' stay away' or something like that."

"I'm surprised too, but I think we should just butt out."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you _want _them to talk to us." I said.

"Yeah.."

Me and my brothers were outside. It was lunch time, and we decided to just stay by the tree, get some shade. It's been so long, I almost didn't recognize Buttercup. And, well, I expected she'd glare or frown. But, hey, it's in her nature.

"Hey, look." Boomer nudged me and Brick in the stomach.

"What?" I said.

"Look who's here." he pointed to a nearby table. It was them. The girls.

"I don't think they see us."

"Good. Let's just keep it that way."

"Hey, I'm getting a bit hungry. I'm gonna go back inside to get something to eat." Brick said.

"I'll come too." Boomer said.

"I'll stay here."

They got up and headed towards the door. They hid at first though, since Blossom and Bubbles were still there. But then Blossom went back inside cause someone asked her for something and Bubbles went inside to get some food. Buttercup walked to the fence, making the coast clear. So Brick and Boomer went inside.

When I looked over to where Buttercup was, she was gone. I guess she went back inside.

"I knew you guys were here all along, you know." My head jolted up to find a pair of light green eyes looking down. Buttercup was on the other side of the tree, her head peeking.

"Oh."

"So did Blossom and Bubbles."

"Oh.."

"And they saw Brick and Boomer hiding."

"Oh..."

I saw her slid down, in a sitting position. She leaned against the tree and sighed. I leaned against the tree too. Looking at the opposite direction.

"Why'd you guys come back?" She asked.

I chuckled. "Are you really Buttercup?"

"What?"

"The Buttercup _I _know isn't this calm. She usually gets all angry and you can clearly hear it in her voice. And she'd start hitting you- Ow."

I felt a punch in my arm. I looked back and saw Buttercup, still leaning against the tree.

"Now am I like the old me?"

"Uh.. yeah.. how did you.."

"Get so fast?"

"Yeah.."

"I got faster over the years I guess. Now answer my question."

"Wait, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you all angry and stuff?"

"Anger management class. Plus, not having trouble for _5 years _gets you thinking. Now would you answer my question?"

"Okay, okay. We received scholarships."

"You? In what department?"

"Sports." She scoffed.

"Figures. You play soccer?"

"Hell yeah."

"Wanna have a match?"

"Cool. When?"

"Friday, after school. The field."

"Awesome."

"Yeah."

"So you aren't against us?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, we did try to destroy back then."

"Yeah.. those were the days.."

"I'm really surprised."

"C'mon. You still can't get over how I have the balls to come over and talk to you?"

"Well. No."

"Then get over it."

We sat there. Just staying silent. She sure has changed. She's not like before. Not the same old kill-now-question-later. She actually invited me to play soccer with her. What's with that? I bet she's still the same hot head though.

The bell rang. Time to get back to class. I stood up and found that Buttercup was already standing in front of me.

"Well, bye." She said.

"Bye." She walked towards the doors and I followed her. She opened it and looked back at me.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Don't think this means that I trust you." She stuck her tongue out and went inside.

Yep, still the same old Buttercup.


	5. Chapter 5

NORMAL POV

"Bubbles! Time to go!" Blossom called out.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just a sec!" She replied. She then turned her attention to the blonde boy standing in front of her. "I'll see you tomorrow," She paused for a while. Not sure whether or not to act familiar. She breathed. "Boomer."

He smiled. "You too." Bubbles smiled back and walked away. She quickened her pace as she walked towards her sisters.

"Sorry about that. Let's go now."

They walked in silence until they were out of school grounds.

"That was Boomer, wasn't it?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really. I surprised him while he was drinking water from the water fountain. And well, I asked him why'd he come back."

"Theeen?" Buttercup asked.

"He said he got a scholarship in music."

"Figures. Butch got one in sports."

Blossom stopped in her tracks. "You talked to Butch?" Bubbles and Buttercup stopped as well.

"Yep."

"When?"

"Lunch."

"How?"

"Same as Bubbles. Only it was by a tree and he was sitting down."

"Didn't you talk to Brick, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, yeah actually."

"Well?" Buttercup said.

"I surprised him when he was getting his stuff from his locker."

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"So let me guess, he got a scholarship in academics?"

"Yeah."

"No surprise there." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, that dude's gotta big head like you." Buttercup said.

"Whatever, anyway, the girls are going CRAZY today." Blossom said.

"How so?"

"They kept on asking me about Brick. I kept on answering them that I didn't know anything about him yet, I mean, they just arrived after all."

"Ehhh, same as my day."

"Me too." Bubbles said.

"Girls, do you really think we should be doing this?"

"Doing what?" Buttercup and Bubbles said.

"You know, talking to them?"

"Well, no really, but since but of you did it I think it's safe." Bubbles said.

"Look Bloss, you said we shouldn't do anything right? And by that meaning that we shouldn't go all suspicious about them until we see something suspicious right?" Blossom nodded. "Then I don't see the harm in talking to them. Plus, even if something bad _does _happen, we can kick their ass. We've done it before and we can do it again."

"Wow, those anger management classes really has changed you." Bubbles said.

"Shut up. Just be thankful of the result."

"I'm just saying."

"But still, I don't think.." Blossom began

"Blossom, just relax, ok? Nothing's happening to either of us right now and the boys don't seem like they're plotting something." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, maybe you guys are right. I'll.. try to ease down a bit.."

"Good, now come on. Let's fly." Buttercup took off in the sky and headed home. Blossom looked down at her shoes, still thinking if she's being careful or over thinking things. Bubbles noticed this and placed her hand on her red headed sister, reassuringly.

"Blossom, it's gonna be alright. Tell you what, why don't we just come up with a new plan and some battle techniques _in case _something would happen."

Blossom looked up at her and nodded, and with that they both flew home.

_**FRIDAY**_

"IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY!" Buttercup sang as she and her sisters flew to school.

"Buttercup, shut it." Blossom said. Bubbles giggled.

"FRIIIIDAAAAAY"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"WHAT?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on it's friday! End of the week and the beginning to the weekend!"

"Just keep up with it Blossom, she's just psyched that she and Butch get to play soccer today."

"Not true!"

"Oh yeah? You're not usually like this every Friday." Bubbles teased.

"Fine, that's one of the reasons BUT I'm also looking forward to kicking his ass!" Buttercup said as they landed.

"You sure bout that?" a familiar voice said.

Buttercup smirked and turned around. "Positive."

"We'll see about that." He smirked. He was about to walk up to Buttercup when a girl stood in front of him.

"Uhm, move?"

"Hi, I'm Trish."

"Uh, Butch. Now would you move?"

"Hey, girls." Robin walked pass by Butch and Trish and went towards Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. "What's up?"

Buttercup held her laughter "That." she pointed.

"What's she doing?"

"Apparently trying to have a shot with Butch." Blossom said.

"You know the only chance Trish has is the chance that I'd ever wear anything girly." Buttercup said. Everyone laughed. "Let's get inside."

Butch noticed Buttercup getting inside and his brothers walking past him. "Look," he said. "I'm not interested in anyone right now. Although," he paused. He looked around Trish and saw Buttercup standing by the doorway with her sisters and Robin, Blossom and Bubbles. Bubbles was talking to some other girls while Buttercup was fidgeting with her bangs. "I _am _getting distracted." then he walked pass Trish and went toward his brothers.

"Yo."

"You done getting flirted?" Buttercup snickered.

Butch glared. "She was not interesting on any level."

"I thought you wanted the attention?"

"Not from her." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." With a final blow off her bangs she said, "Let's get inside already, the heat is killing me."

"I'm sorry." Butch said. Buttercup turned to face him and stared.

"Why are you sayi- Oh. Ha. Ha. Very funny." She said as she, her sisters and Robin went inside.

"Real smooth bro." Boomer said.

"Like you could do better."

"I can." Boomer smirked.

"Riiight." Brick said.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Let's just get inside."

_**First Period. English. (With Bubbles and Boomer)**_

"Class," Ms. Sloan said. "Today we are going to do a letter writing activity. Now, I am gonna grade but I'm not gonna keep it because you have to send it. And part of your grade is gonna be based on whether or not you get a letter back. Now work individually and start." She sat back on her desk and read a novel.

_This is great! I can finally start writing a letter to Kyle. _Bubbles thought. She got out a piece of stationary paper and started writing. She took out her pen pal's last letter so she could use that as reference. Boomer did the same. The only is that he didn't have the proper paper. He noticed Bubbles, who is seating right in front of him, has paper so he decided to ask.

"Hey, uhh, can I have some paper?" Boomer asked. Bubbles turned around and smiled.

"Sure, give me a sec." She reached down for her bag to look for some paper. As Boomer waited, he noticed another piece of paper, one that was folded on Bubbles desk.

_That looks familiar.. Is that my letter? The one I sent to Domi? _Boomer thought. He suddenly shook it off. There could thousands of that kind of paper sold in the country, it could've been a coincidence.

Bubbles finally found a piece and turned around to give to Boomer. "Here Boomer." She smiled as she gave it to him.

"Thanks."

"No, problem." Bubbles then took a double take as she noticed a piece of folded paper on Boomers desk.

_Is that the paper I used to write to Kyle? _She thought. _No, it couldn't have, Kyle is over in California. I guess it's just a coincidence. _

_**Lunch **_

"Hey." Bubbles said as she joined her sisters and Robin in the table."Um, there's something that I think I need to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Buttercup asked.

"Okay, so earlier today, English to be exact, we had this letter writing activity and well I decided to write to my pen paland then Boomer asked if he could have some paper so I gave him and I noticed something on his desk."

"Well?"

"It looked like my letter."

"The one you sent Kyle?" Robin asked.

"Yep."

"That's insane, Bubbles." Blossom said."Maybe it was just a coincidence I mean, paper like that is sold everywhere."

"Maybe.. but still! You could never be too sure.."

"Anyway," Robin began. "What's up Bloss? You finally relaxing?"

"I guess, I mean, my sisters are right, why should I worry when nothing's even happening?"

"And what if something _does _happen?"

"Well, I thought of a plan. Plus my sisters and I took them on before we can take them on again."

"Amen!" Bubbles said.

"Let's just eat already; I'm hungry."

"Buttercup, you're _always _hungry."

_**AFTER SCHOOL; SOCCER FIELD. **_

"So, it's just us?"

"What, we're you expecting an audience?" Buttercup said.

"No, I just thought some of your friends would come.."

"Right. So you can show off."

"Let's just start already!"

Buttercup kicked the ball and Butch caught it smoothly, he circled her to find an opening so he could goal, but Buttercup was good. Like, _really _good in soccer. No one could get a goal through her and Butch knew that and accepted the challenge.

"Face it, Butch." She said. "You can't get a goal pass me. _No one can._"

"We'll see." He smirked. He bolted towards her, the ball still with him, he saw and opening and kicked it. But in less than 3 seconds, the ball was under Buttercups shoe and far from the goal. "What!"

"I told you, _no one_."

_**AN HOUR AND THIRTY MINUTE LATER OF TRYING**_

"So it's 2-1." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Shut up. At least I got a goal."

"Yeah, guess I have to give you credit for that. I mean you _are _the only one who got a goal pass me."

Butch rolled his eyes. Buttercup got a bottle of water from her bag when something fell. A piece of stationary paper. She reached down to take when she noticed another reaching out to take it too. Butch. They stopped when their hands met and pulled away, both trying not to blush.

_Wait.. what the hell.. _Butch looked back at the paper and saw that it was already in Buttercup's hand. _Was that.. naaah.. couldn't be.. _Butch shrugged the thought off.

"Hey, it's getting pretty late." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, guess it is."

"Well, I'm off. See ya."

"Wait." Buttercup turned around. "You're a girl._"_

"Sexist much?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Well, what _do _you mean?"

"It's late, and girls shouldn't be walking home late." Butch smirked.

"Have you forgotten that this girl is a superhuman chick who kicked your butt when we were 5?"

"Hey, we were evenly matched."

"Your point?"

"Anyway, girls shouldn't be walking alone this late."

"Look, if you just wanted to walk me home you could've just asked."

"Oh.. uh.. can I walk you home?"

"Are you crazy?" Buttercup smirked. "No way. Thanks though." She stuck her tongue out.

"What! But you just sa-"

"Look, you're a Ruff and I'm a Puff. Us two walking _alone _late at _night _doesn't really sound like a good idea to me."

"Come on, you still think me and my bros do those kind of shit?"

"Well, duh."

"..."

Buttercup laughed. "I still don't trust you, you know. It takes a lot more than smooth talking to get through me. Plus, I'm flying home, not walking."

"Challenge accepted."

Buttercup began to float. "Excuse me?"

"I'll get you to trust me, hell I'll even get you to _fall _for me."

Buttercup smiled. "Fine. Challenge approved. See ya."_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**okay, so if you've noticed the last chapters were Butch x Buttercup, now if you're wondering what's up with the other two don't worry, it'll be in the next chapters. this story is about all three of them and yes there will be chapters wherein the story would only revolve around one couple but nevertheless it's about three of them :)**

**this chapter is more of Butch x Buttercup with a little Brick x Blossom, don't worry next chapter is gonna be all Boomer x Bubbles ;)  
><strong>

** enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Butch arrived home and headed towards the kitchen. The first place where he'd obviously go to. He prepared himself a sandwich and got a can of Coke to finish his meal. He ate happily through his sandwich, unaware of the stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Brick asked.

"Hm?"

"You've got that big goofy smirk on your face, not to mention some ketchup on the side." Boomer added.

Butch glared but wiped the ketchup of his face. "But seriously bro, what's up?" Boomer asked.

"Got myself a challenge." He smirked again.

"What is it _this _time?" Brick said.

"Get Buttercup to trust me and hell even fall for me."

"Wow, good luck with that." Boomer said, almost sarcastically.

"What. You guys don't think I can do it?"

"We _know _you can't do it."

"What!"

"Look, Butch" Brick began. "It's hard enough for Boomer and I to get Bubbles and Blossom to trust us, what more if it's Buttercup?"

"Well, maybe for you guys Buttercup is a lot to handle, but for me, it's gonna be like a walk in the park."

"We'll see."

"Come on. I've got everything a girl wants from a guy."

"Just shut up and eat your sandwich."

_**UTONIUM RESIDENCE**_

After dinner, the sisters decided to work on their homework together in the living room. Although Blossom was the first one to finish (naturally) she stayed to help her sisters with whatever they're having trouble with.

The Professor, watching from a distance, smiled at the three girls sitting in the living room. _My, how they've grown.. _A sudden memory flashed through his mind. The girls being born. It may have been an accident but it was the best accident that ever happened to him. _Soon they're gonna have boyfriends.. well, as father I've got to brace myself. _

Still smiling at the sight, memories flashed through his mind. _I'm just glad they're not fighting like they used to. _

"No! You're doing it all wrong! You have to carry the one!"

"I did carry the one!"

"You carried it in the wrong place!"

"Well sorry! I'm only human!"

"Um.. basically.. we aren't humans.." (A/N: This is Bubbles okay? :))

"We still breathe and eat don't we? That's human enough for me!"

You could already imagine the anime sweat drop the Professor had. And with that he went in his lab. An hour later the girls were finally done with everything and decided to call it a night.

"But it's Friday!"

"Give it a break, Buttercup." Blossom said. "You can stay up all night, _I'm _gonna sleep. Come on, Bubbles."

"Um.. actually.. I'm planning on staying down here for a movie marathon on Star Movies."

"Oh, okay. Night girls."

"Night." Bubbles and Buttercup said. Buttercup decided to head for the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Once it was ready, she drank it and some marshmallows and decided to head on her room.

"Hey, I'm going up ahead."

"Yeah, sure. Night."

"Night."

Buttercup flew to her room and gently closed the door. She decided to on her green laptop, which was sitting on her desk, and download some new songs to put in her iPod. Since internet was a little slow, the downloading took forever.

So while waiting, Buttercup decided to plop in her bed and listen to some songs in her iPod. She listened to it for about ten minutes until she heard knocking. Not from her door but from her window. She got up and opened it. Not really surprised to who was floating in front of her.

"So, what, are you stalking me now?" She said but let him in anyway.

"Is it a crime to check on the that captured my heart?" He smirked.

"Okay first of all, EW. Second, last I check you're the villain remember?" She smirked as well. "Plus, I don't remember trusting you just yet."

"Oh come on. I'm already trying here. The least you could is go with the flow."

"I let you in didn't I?"

"..Right."

"So, why are you really here?"

"Just.. checking. I thought you'd be asleep."

"Suuuure." She said as she sat down at her desk.

"What you doing?"

"Downloading."

"Oh."

"So, what's up with your brothers? Boomer falling yet? And is Brick even trying?"

"Now that, I can't say."

"Why not?"

"Just cause."

"Fine."

"Wow you really aren't like the Buttercup I knew."

"You want a broken nose?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

"I take back what I said."

"Good."

_**WITH BLOSSOM**_

Blossom lay in her bed sleeping.. oh who is she kidding. She's not sleeping at all. She just lay in her bed thinking of a certain someone that got in her mind. The whole day- no, the whole _week _Blossom has been thinking about this red head boy.

_Maybe I should lay back a little.. _She thought.

"But.. what if something would happen? But then again I think that's a little too worried. Argh! This is so frustrating. I guess I should just relax like what the others said.. but.. what if they try to attack us! Oh my gosh.. I think I sound paranoid. Oh what the hell I _am _paranoid. I'm talking to myself!"

"Chill, Red." Blossom sat up immediately after she heard that familiar husky voice.

"How long have you been there?"

"For us long as you've been talking to yourself."

"Whatever, Brick. Now would you mind telling me why you're here?" Then a thought hit her. "I knew it! You're planning to attack us while we're asleep! I gotta tell Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom got straight out of bed and rushed to the door only to be blocked by Brick.

"Like I said, CHILL Red." Brick said. "You didn't even give me time to answer."

"I-"

Brick covered her mouth with his hand. "Okay before you start jumping into conclusions again, I'll explain." he said. "I saw Butch sneaking out somewhere so I decided to follow, you know, to prevent him in doing anything stupid."

Blossom removed his hand. "Wow, you're responsible for once."

Brick rolled his eyes. "So when I followed him, I realized that he was heading here and when I found him he's in Buttercup's room. They looked like they were getting along so I decided not to ruin that moment-"

"And so you came here." Blossom finished.

"That's right."

"So, now that you're here. What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just came by to say hi." he smirked.

"Well, now that you have you may leave now."

"I just gotta tell you one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"You should just chill."

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Bloss." he said. Brick started walking over to the window, Blossom following him. He started floating out of Blossom's room when he said, "Oh, and one more thing."

He turned back to face Blossom. "Nice pj's." He grinned.

At that moment, Blossom's face was as red as Brick's cap. "Argh!" She said as she threw her pillow. Brick laughed, he leaned down until their faces were inches apart. He took of his cap and placed it on her, putting it down so it would hide her face. "What the?"

"I'm doing you a favor. The color of your face is priceless!" He said as he started to fly away.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"My pillow!"

"I think I'll keep it."

"What!"

"I like the smell." He smirked. "See ya, Red."

Blossom instantly closed her window and leaned on it. _That was my favorite heart shaped pillow! _She whined mentally. Little did she know, that the frown on her face turned upside down as she remembered that a certain red cap was sitting on her head.

_**BACK WITH BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH**_

"So are you just gonna lie down there for the whole night on _my _bed drinking _my _coffee?"

"Yeah, most probably."

"Don't you have your own house to invade?"

"Yep. It's pretty boring."

"Ugh."

Buttercup sat in her desk, boredom killing her. Butch lied down on Buttercup's bed while looking through her iPod and sipping her coffee. Butch however was coming up with a way to make Buttercup _swoon _over him.

"Not gonna happen." Buttercup said.

"What?"

"Me swooning over you. Not gonna happen."

"How the fuck.. Can you-"

"Read minds?"

"Oh shit."

"No I can't, You're just too predictable."

"Oh really. Well then since I'm too predictable then you'd probably know that I'm gonna win this challenge."

"I never said that."

"But you know it's gonna happen." he smirked.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

Butch sighed. If only he could get on Buttercup's soft side. Deep down that tough chick there was a soft, fragile girl. He just knew it. All he needs to do is find that soft side and boom! He'd finally get her.

"So, what about you?" Buttercup asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you have any girl in mind?"

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, Butch. Do you have any plans on getting a girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well? Who's the girl you're aiming for?"

"And why would I tell you?"

"Ugh. Forget it."

"Are you ever gonna leave the laptop?"

"Are you ever gonna leave my house?"

"Yeah.. when you sleep."

"Why?"

"No reason. Just wanna be with you until you sleep."

"Awwwww, are you tryna sweet talk me?"

"Nope."

"Whatever."

Butch looked around Buttercup's room and found that she had some posters placed on every side of the room, meaning the walls and ceiling, two soccer balls in the corner, some cd's placed at the right side of the room, a soccer trophy and a dusty old guitar, standing at the far left corner.

"Hey, when was this?" Butch got up and walked over to the trophy.

Buttercup turned around. "Oh, just recent."

_Wait.. the paper from a while ago and now the trophy.. _"1st place?"

"You bet. It was a breeze except there was this one girl who cheated. Such a bitch."

Butch started to get a hint. "How'd she cheat?"

"She bribed the coach." _Bingo. _"I was about to give her a taste of my fists but I remembered Blossom being such a nagging sister." _Yeah, I finally early though. maybe later.._

"You play guitar?"

"Huh? I _used _to."

"Used to?"

"Ehh, so much stuff got in the way and I had no more time for playing." Butch walked over to the guitar and picked it up then sat on Buttercup's bed.

_"You _know how to play?"

"I know some notes here and there. Why?"

"You don't strike me as the musician. That's more of Boomer's style."

"Yeah? Well I guess I'm not predictable as you thought I was." Buttercup offed her laptop and sat down beside Butch. "Finally decided to turn that thing off."

"You jealous that it got more attention than you?" Butch rolled his eyes. "Can you play?"

"For you? My pleasure." Buttercup didn't notice it but their was a faint blush and a small smile on her face.

_"Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay"<em>

"Shut up." Buttercup said.

"What?" Butch smirked. _One point for me._

"Nothing.." she mumbled. "I think I'll.. go to sleep now.."

"Alright."

"Well aren't you gonna go back home?"

"Suuuure.."

"Just get out already."

"Okay, okay. I'm out." Butch then got up and headed towards the window. "Night."

"Night." Then he flew out, closing the window behind him.

_I will not lose this challenge. Especially not to him._


	7. Chapter 7

_"I wanna be blown away, I wanna be swept off my feet." _

Bubbles quietly sang as she sat on the grass in the park. She brought with her a sketchpad and a pencil. Today, she decided she would have a change of scenery. She thought that the fresh air, cool wind and soft grass would help her clear her mind.

**BUBBLES POV**

"There, all done. For now."

I placed sketchpad and pencil aside and took in the scenery. I'm sitting in the far side of the park, usually no one comes here cause there isn't really much. No benches, no playgrounds, nothing. Just the beauty of nature. Being alone right now, gives me plenty of time to think.

Blossom's still keeping her guard up, but she's slowly letting Brick pass her wall. Buttercup and Butch, well.. they're a little confusing. They have this bet thing, which I think is so stupid. As for me, I don't really know what to do with Boomer.

You see, people may think of me as "fragile, innocent baby Bubbles", but I am so not. I know what's happening with the world around me. I know about teenage scandals and other stuff like that. Once in a while, when I'm really mad, you could hear me cuss. My sisters are used to it since like every teenager does that now a days, but I still mind my manners around the Professor.

I guess I'll just keep an eye out for him, not letting in so close and not staying away too far. I silently closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the nature around me. Until-

"I see you like being out here alone." Speak of the devil.

"Yeah." I say, letting my eyes remain shut.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No, go ahead." I could feel the rustling of grass as he sat down by my side. I begin to slowly open my eyes and turning my head towards Boomer. He's looking at me, in a weird way. "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Boomer?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you guys move away?"

Silence for a few minutes. At first, I'm thinking that he didn't hear me or that he simply just wants to ignore it. I'm about to ask again when he says, "I have no idea actually. To tell you the truth, I think Brick made us move to start a new reputation, remember when we made a truce?"

"Back when we were ten?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, even if we did make peace, what were we gonna do? Go around strolling the town with people have scared looks on their faces? No. Even though Townsville knew that weren't evil- well, not that kind of "evil", they'd still be cautious and Brick didn't like it. So he decided that we'd move to start out fresh. Somewhere no one could look at us as a villain. when people would look at us, they'd think of 3 pre-teen boys who wandered in a new town.

"And as the time went by, we actually calmed ourselves of crime and started doing things that we think guys in puberty stages would do. Turns out that we excel a lot more than we think so here I am telling you my life story."

"That was a mouthful." I let out a giggle.

"Sure was." Another awkward silence. Ugh, I hate silences like these.

"My turn, is it alright if I ask a question?"

"Sure." I say sweetly.

"Ever since my brothers and I moved back here.. All the girls have been going head over heels for us. The only thing is you and your sisters haven't. Why?"

_Oh, Boomer. So cute, but so very dense._

"Well, maybe it's the fact that we've beaten each other before, like, on a regular basis. Or maybe it's the fact that we're counterparts?"

"But shouldn't that make it easier for you girls to fall for us, since we're you know, counterparts?"

"_Or _it could be the reason why I'm not falling for you cause by the word _counter_part. Emphasis on the word counter."

"Ooohh kay?"

"You do understand what I just said, right?"

"Yeah, sure I do!"

I couldn't help but sigh. "You know, I'm a lot smarter than people think I am."

"Really?" I nod. "I thought you were the type who usually goes boy-crazy."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Uhhh, neither?"

"Smart choice."

"Soo.. you really have no plan of falling for me?"

"Why? Do you want me to?"

"No.. I was.. just wondering.."

I really hate it when people think I'm a "dumb blonde". I'm not. It really hurts when someone insults you because of your appearance. And in my case, it's because I'm blonde. Stupid. But I guess that's how people make themselves feel superior over someone.

Do you wanna know the reason why I'm the least smartest of the Powerpuff Girls? It's like this: I'm actually the second to the smartest, but because of me being so indulge in art, I lose myself. I'm completely in another world, therefore, causing me to neglect my studies. There not bad either though. I get A minus' and B plus', and it satisfies me.

Maybe people think I'm dumb because of Boomer, no offense to him. Yeah, we're both equally smart but the fact that he's _dense _doesn't really help it. And that's natural density. He doesn't do it on purpose to act cute or something. Since we're counterparts, I guess people kind of reflect one counterpart with the other.

Sigh. I wish people would change.

"Oh. Okay." I finally say, after a long pause of thinking.

"Hey, if I were to, let's say, actually want you to fall for me, what would I do? Just a question."

I lift my right brow. "You're asking _me _what _you'll _do?"

"Yeah."

I roll my eyes and grab my sketchpad and pencil and I begin to stand up. "Hey! Where you going? You didn't even answer my question yet!"

"I'll tell you what, it takes _a lot _more than just cheesy lines, chocolates and bouquets of flowers to get me falling. Especially falling for _you._"

I begin walking away until Boomer calls out, "Is that suppose to be an insult?"

I turn around, "No. I'm just saying that even though we're on good terms now, doesn't mean that I still trust you _or _forgive you. Not after our past. So as I said, it takes a lot more for _any _boy to make me fall for them. Especially you, Boomer. Bye-bye, see you at school." I gave him a smile and begin to walk away.

"Bye." He says softly.

Boomer mutters something that only people with super power hearing can hear, "I'll make you mine someday. Just you wait, Bubbles Utonium."

I smile and say softly to myself, "We'll just see, Boomer Jojo."


	8. Chapter 8

**hey, guys! :D I hope you're still with me here. I'm reaaaaally sorry that I haven't been updating. It's just that I had a huge writers block for all of my stories and my junior year in high school was a little hectic. And in summer, well, I got super attached to Tumblr. I made that thing (Tumblr) back on 2009 and I got really attached to it last year so I guess my attention was diverted. :| I still love fanfiction though! and it's not that I haven't been thinking of my fics. There are some days wherein I'm actually thinking how to write the new chapter. So, forgive me please. Enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Okay, I'm not sure if I've said this before, but I will describe how their hairstyles are. **

**Blossom: Long red hair with straight cut bangs that reaches two inches above her butt, the ends aren't straight, they're pointy. (or whatever way you describe it)  
><strong>

**Bubbles: Blonde hair that stops at her mid back, side bangs to the right, and the style is straight, but when it reaches the tips it goes wavy.  
><strong>

**Buttercup: Black hair that stops at her mid back like Bubbles, side bangs to the left, style is straight and layered.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Buttercup, why do you like green so much?"<p>

Buttercup face palmed herself for such an obvious answer. "Well gee, I don't know, Bubbles. Maybe it's the fact that I was born with this color, and that this color was the one on my dress when we were five, my blankey, and my flying streak?"

"Buttercup, no need to answer in that tone." Blossom said.

"But it was a damn obvious question!"

"Someone is cranky." Bubbles said, "Anger management?"

"Bubbles, my temper has improved over the years, but do you really have to ask such an obvious question?"

"Yoooooo!" a whoosh of wind came, making the girls hair messy. "What now?" Buttercup said.

"Good morning to you too." Butch said as he flew down in front of the girls.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you would walk to school."

"Well, I decided to enjoy the simple life."

"Yeah, right. You just wanted to walk with them." Boomer said as he floated down behind Butch, Brick beside him.

Butch shot him a glare. "Ass." Blossom resisted the urge to clear her throat.

"So, anyway," Bubbles started, trying to get back on topic. "I just thought that the reason you like green so much was because of the Gang Green Gang."

"What are you.." Buttercup began, but then stopped after she came to a realization. She twitched her eye. "You really gotta bring that up _now?_ Especially since they're here?"

Bubbles blinked. "I thought they knew."

And yet another face palm. "Why, just why." Buttercup tugged at the straps of her handbag and continued to walk to school. Although the boys heard everything, they didn't understand what was going on. Not even Brick. Of course they wouldn't know. The only ones who knew were her, her sisters, and Ace himself.

Buttercup didn't want to talk about this; not now, not ever. They always say that it brings closure, but she didn't think so. It was just one of those memories she didn't want to remember. Being played wasn't really a fun thing, especially if you're the victim. Buttercup knew that. _Just chill. You took anger management for a reason, _she reminded herself. What she didn't understand was.. why did Bubbles have to bring this stupid topic up at the most inappropriate time. She continued to walked with her head down and her hands on her backpack straps.

"Uhm, what's going on? Are we in the middle of a fight?" Boomer asked.

"FIGHT!"

"Butch, shut up." Brick said. Butch just scoffed it off.

Blossom sighed. "No, Bubbles just brought up a _really _inappropriate memory."

"I thought they knew! I thought news spreads around villains. Especially if it's about us!"

"Hah! News about you guys being weak, yeah sure. But gossip, HA!" Butch humored.

Buttercup could hear the entire conversation. She did have super hearing. She was already pissed, and she didn't want Butch to make it worse. "Are you guys just gonna stand there or what?" Buttercup called.

"Coming!" Bubbles said. The five of them made their way towards Buttercup. "Sorry, sis." Bubbles apologized.

"Ehh, it's alright."

"Sooooo, Buttercup fancied a villain eh?" Butch said as he jokingly hung his arm over Buttercup's shoulders.

"None. Of. Your. Business." She said, trying not to mind the extra weight added on her shoulders. Memories of _that _past kept rushing in.

"Awwwwe. Heart Broken?"

"Shut up, Butch."

"Butch, you wouldn't want to go there." Blossom warned.

"Why? Big tough Buttercup can't handle a little heart break?" Butch mocked.

"Uhm, things could get pretty scary, Butch. This is part of the reason why she took anger management."

"Pfft. Anger management or therapy for a broken hea- UMPH!" Before Butch could continue, his back suddenly crashed into a wall. "Ugghh..." he said, "What the hell?". He got up and looked at Buttercup. Her face and hand were red.

"Did you?"

"Hit you? Noooo! I didn't hit you! There was something on your face that was reaaaally bugging me." Buttercup raised her voice.

"Hey, sorry.. I-"

"Whatever." And with that Buttercup turned on her heels and began walking towards school again.

"Dude, you should apologize." Boomer said.

"You don't say?" Butch replied sarcastically.

"Hey, it's your fault in the first place so stop acting all pissed. Just get it over with." Brick spoke up.

"Okay, okay! Jeez.. argh.. hey, BC!"

She didn't stop. "BC!"

"Dafuq you want?!" She shouted without turning around.

"I'm sorry!"

That's when Buttercup stopped and turned. "What?"

"You know, what I don't understand is: why are you guys shouting? You can hear each other with your super hearing-"

"Shhh!" Bubbles said as she placed her hand on Blossom's mouth.

Butch sighed and floated over to Buttercup. He landed in front of her and looked at her. He kept letting out deep breathes and messed his already-messed-up hair, and for a moment he stared at his feet. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Finally, he looked up at Buttercup. No hint of humor any where among both of their faces. He let out one final sigh and said, "I'm sorry."

Buttercup's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing. Dafuq is this guy? Why is he being so sincere? Is Butch _really _serious about the whole bet thing? Is this part? Buttercup just stood there, dumbfounded. Their siblings, all four of them, floated toward them. Blossom and Bubbles on Buttercup's side; Brick and Boomer on Butch's.

"Buttercup? Hellooooo?" Bubbles waved her hand back and forth, trying to snap her sister out.

"You.. said sorry?"

Butch rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and sighed. "I had no other choice. I would've lost the bet." He grinned.

"Great. Like we don't have enough problems." Blossom said.

Everyone turned their direction to where Blossom was looking. Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Well well well well welly. Look what we have here."

Brick smirked. "I could say the same for you." He turned his attention to Blossom, "I thought there aren't any villains?"

"Well, they aren't villains anymore. Just some rebels."

"Rebels, eh? You girlies better be thankful we ain't doing no trouble."

"'Girlies'? Seriously?" Buttercup eyed him.

"Yeah. You all grew up and put some something-something in there."

"Perv." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

Ace smirked. "Just playing with ya. Ya know I wouldn't go back to that." He turned his attention towards the Ruffs. "It's a little.. how do I say this.. unusual for ya fellas to be hanging around with them Puffs. What ya playin at?"

"Nothing. Just back in town." Boomer answered.

"Soooo keeping it simple, eh? No worries. We ain't gonna cause any trouble for yous." Ace glanced at Buttercup and winked. Even though Buttercup is clearly a teenager, and she moved on, Ace still loved to tease her.

"See yous later." Ace turned and waved.

Buttercup hated it when Ace did that. It was always _so _close to making her like him again, which she would never want. After what happened with Ace, it was kinda hard for Buttercup to trust guys in those sense. Sure, she went on a date. Once. It was with Mitch. It wasn't anything special though. More like a best friend date than a date-date. In fact, they didn't even have any special feelings for each other. Buttercup couldn't remember why they went on one date. Still, she kept her guard up.

Ever since the boys came back, Buttercup kept on having this strange feeling. Like something inside her finally felt complete. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this. '_I don't have any feelings for him. Dafuq would I?', _she once thought. Now, she didn't really know anymore. Yeah, sure, Buttercup isn't the type to _fall _quickly, but there's just something in Butch that made her insides feel sick. The worse part, she didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. She knew that Butch was her type, and ever since he made that stupid bet she couldn't clear up her feelings. And now, when Butch apologized, it probably added up to her confusion.

"Well at least that's done." Blossom said, "We don't need anymore hassle so early in the morning."

"Yeah." Bubbles agreed, "But, um..." She turned her gaze towards Buttercup.

"Oh. Right. Um.. Buttercup?"

"Hm? What?" Buttercup responded.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure. I'm okay."

"You seem a little out of it." Bubbles said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Hey, I'm sorry." The girls turned around. The boys were still standing behind them.

"That's the second time you said it." Buttercup said, not looking at Butch's eyes.

"I know."

Silence. An awkward silence for about 5 minutes, until Boomer realized something. He suddenly spoke up, "I should head on ahead. You know, probably gotta do some stuff for art. Bubbles, wanna help?"

Bubbles gave a clueless look. She titled her head to show that she didn't get it. Boomer winked and eyed Butch from behind. Bubbles gaped, then smiled. She understood what Boomer meant. She nodded to show approval, and Boomer did the same.

"Sure! Sure, let's go." Bubbles nudged Blossom in the arm. Blossom gave an irritated look. "What?"

Bubbles began to float up. She eyed Buttercup just as Boomer did with Butch. Fortunately, Blossom caught on fast. "Um, you know, I think I'll go on ahead too. I've got extra homework to work on."

"What? How come I didn't receive any?" Brick said.

Blossom wanted to face palm at that moment. "Well, why don't we go and ask?"

The four of them flew up and away. Blossom explained to Brick about what was happening. Brick felt stupid for not knowing. On the ground were Butch and Buttercup. Still standing there. Buttercup still didn't look at Butch, but Butch kept his eyes glued on Buttercup. Buttercup felt awkward. Her head was down, but she could feel a presence towering over her. She didn't want to look defeated, but she didn't know how to start.

Butch was hoping for Buttercup to look up. One of the reasons why his eyes never left her. He was coming up with a way to start the conversation. And since he's desperate, he said the most obvious fact, "They left us."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can you at least look at me?" Buttercup slowly raised her head.

"What?" She said in a flat tone.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You aren't gonna say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"

Butch smirked and took a step closer. He bent down a little so that their foreheads were almost a half inch apart. Buttercup hated the fact that he was way taller than her. It made her feel small and helpless. She did not like to feel small and helpless. And at that moment, Buttercup felt trapped.

"Don't you forgive me?" Butch said. His forehead extremely close to Buttercup's.

"Do I have to actually say those words?"

"Hey, I said 'I'm sorry', it's only fair." A wild smirked played across Butch's face. He wrapped his hand around Buttercup's waist.

_Don't fucking blush dammit. _Buttercup repeated the thought and hoped that she wasn't actually blushing. What's surprising to her is that she didn't even bother to slap Butch's hand away from her waist. She felt even more trapped. "I.."

"Yeah?" Butch moved closer. Their foreheads were touching.

Buttercup shut her eyes and expected for the worse. "forgive you.." When she said it, she felt something on her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Butch at a normal, one arm apart distance. She touched her nose. Butch laughed and pinched it.

"Ow! Dafuq!"

"Ha, you don't know what I did, do you?"

Buttercup shook her head. "It's left better that way. See, I made you speechless."

Buttercup frowned. She was about to say something when Butch kissed her nose. _Again._

"Let's go. I bet those assholes are worried. Ha! And they left us. Psssh." He walked pass by her and placed his hand on his head and leaned back. "You coming?"

Buttercup turned around and walked toward him. She looked at Butch and frowned. "Why dafuq did you-"

_Another one._

"You know, I like it when you're speechless." He laughed. "And I think I'm starting to win the bet."


End file.
